


Say Not To This (Lams From Hell)

by Pandastuff101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Demon John, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Supernatural Elements, maria reynolds starring as john laurens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Great Googly Moogly, it's all gone to shit!Even a decade after, Alexander Hamilton still cannot get over John Laurens' death. Then Mrs. Maria Reynolds shows up at his doorstep, beautiful, tempting....and claiming to be his lost love, back from the dead just in a new 'vessel'.  What the hell is going on here? SUPERNATURAL MEETS HAMILTON IN THIS PIXIE STICK CRACK FIC(Well, sort of a crack fic. I tried to write it well.)





	1. 1

_The euphoria of being a new father hadn't yet worn off, and Alexander didn't expect it to anytime soon. He cooed softly, and waved to his son. Phillip smiled toothily._

_The sight warmed Alex's heart._

_When Eliza approached him with a letter from South Carolina, he wasn't surprised. After all, he had just written John and was waiting for a reply._

_"It's from John Laurens, I'll read it later." he said, smiling dreamily as he looked once more into Philip's crib._

_He looked so much like his father._

_"No, it's not." Eliza almost whispered, her voice hoarse._

_Alex's blood chilled in his veins, and he closed his eyes._

_"Will you read it?"_

_~~~~~_

A shiver ran down Hamilton's back as he jerked from sleep. The dream. Alexander had had it almost every month since he learned of John Laurens' death, which had happened years and years ago. Phillip was nine years old, now. Still, the dreaded curse haunted him.

Eliza shifted in her sleep, curling up next to him and resting her head on his chest.

It wasn't fair to her that Alexander had loved Laurens, and that his heart, at least part of it, would always be with him. Alex loved Eliza, of course, but he loved no one more than he had Laurens.

Eliza yawned lightly, her round, pink lips opening in a perfect _O_. Tentatively, Alexander placed his hand on the back of her head. He stroked her hair soothingly, feeling it run between his fingers. It calmed him down a bit, and he let his eyes close. Alex wouldn't let himself fall asleep, though. He didn't think he had it in himself to go through the dream twice in one night.

An infant's cry caused Alex to open his eyes. Eliza stirred on his chest, looking up at her husband with tired eyes.

"I've got him, don't worry." Alex hushed, kissing her forehead.

Eliza, not half awake, merely nodded and rolled off of him. She fell back asleep immediately.

Alexander followed the wails to his son's bedroom, praying little William hadn't woken his siblings. He didn't need to deal with several cranky six to eleven year olds to top it off.

"Shh, shh. I've got you." Alex whispered, reaching into the crib to lift William up.

The infant's tears ceased as his father bounced him up and down in his arms, whispering nonsense as he did so. He cleared his throat, and kissed William's head.

" _The water is wide, I cannot get o'er. Neither have I wings to fly._ " Alex said, his voice hushed. His son cooed, and laid his little head on Alexander's chest, " _Give me a boat that can carry two, and both shall cross my true love and I."_

Hamilton put William back in his crib, minding his head as he wrapped a miniature quilt around the infant's body.

"There you go, buddy." he murmured, tucking the edges of the blanket under his son, "Nice and tight."

Alexander patted William's head, and then rubbed at his own eyes. God, if he wasn't tired.

He made his way back into his room, Eliza still asleep in the bed. Her dark hair fanned out around her head, and Alex found something soothing in the way her chest rose and fell steadily with every breath she took.

He considered lighting a candle and writing a journal entry or something to calm his mind enough for sleep to be a possibility, but as he crossed the room to his desk something outside the window caught his eye.

It wasn't the lamp lighter, of that he was sure for all the streetlights were already lit. It baffled Hamilton that anyone would be out at such an hour...and yet, there was a man staring at him through his window from across the street. A shiver ran down Alexander's spine and he wondered if he had locked door.

He prayed he had locked the door.

He couldn't take his eyes off the man, who was tall in silhouette and appeared to be wearing some kind of wide-brimmed hat, waved to Alex. Hamilton didn't encourage him, but instead pulled the curtains across the window.

If sleeping had been hard before, to Hamilton it was now getting-along-with-Jefferson impossible. 


	2. 2

Alexander ran his hand through his hair with a sigh of defeat.

It was impossible. All of it was just too hard. The chances of him getting his debt plan through to congress with Jefferson and Madison against were zero to none. And if his debt plan didn’t go through, he would be out of job with almost half a dozen children to raise.

Alex almost shuddered at that thought.

He propped his chin up with one hand, and immediately cursed as he realized he had just smudged ink all over his face.

There was a knocking at the door to his study, and he turned around in his seat. It was Eliza, wearing her white dress and with her hair pulled back. She looked tired, as having children will naturally do to a person, but excited all the same.

“Eliza,” Hamilton greeted, taking off his glasses and smiling at her.

She crossed the room to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Alexander, do you know what day it is?” she asked, her shining eyes revealing her eagerness.

Alex blinked, briefly wondering if he had been stupid enough to forget his anniversary. Beyond his wife, a head peeked around the doorframe. Phillip was grinning at him, his curly hair and absolute fuzzy mess.

“It’s Philip’s ninth birthday.” Alex grinned, waving to his son.

Philip ran into the room and hugged his father. Eliza patted his back encouragingly.

“Yes, and he has something he’d like to say. He’s been practicing all day.”

Alexander’s grin faded as he looked back at the stacks of paper on his desk. He had so much work to do…

“Eliza I’ve got so much on my plate at the moment, I don’t know if I have time-”

Eliza glared at him, and Hamilton stopped talking.

“Philip, take it away.” Eliza sing songed.

Alex watched as his son recited the poem he had written, and clapped appreciatively. Philip scampered away with a pleased smile. Alex watched him go. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten his own son’s birthday…

“Alexander we need to talk,” Eliza began, concern replacing the jubilation in her tone, “you haven’t slept in days, and you’ve only eaten a few morsels of bread. It’s time you take a break.”

Alex shook his head, “Eliz-”

His wife ignored him, stopping Alex’s words with a hand on his chest.

“There’s a lake upstate. My father owns property there. We can bring the children! There’s a nice little park and Angelica says she can come down to visit. She’s coming all the way from London, Alexander, to see our family.” Eliza’s wide eyes begged Alex to agree, and he really wanted to. But his job was on the line, even more, his honor was on the line.

He placed his hand over her’s on his chest, “Eliza, I’d love to go.”

Her mouth lifted with hope, but Alexander shook his head.

“I have to get this plan through congress. I can’t stop until I do, or I’ll lose my job.”

Eliza drew her hand away, and ran her it down her side to straighten her dress. Eliza’s jaw was set, and she nodded stiffly.

“Just because I can not go, doesn’t mean you and the children can’t enjoy yourselves.” Alex suggested.

Eliza nodded again, “I’m sure we will.”

Alex flinched at her tone, cold enough to give him a brain freeze.

Eliza turned on her heel and left. Alexander slumped in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

A week later, Angelica arrived. She, Eliza, and the children went to Philip Schuyler’s estate.

Alexander worked on his debt plan.

There was simply no compromising with the Virginians. They didn’t even have their own opposing plan, they just hated Alex’s. It was totally against his morals, but it seemed Alex would have to compromise with the close-minded, shallow, slave owning, mother-fucking Democratic-Republicans. It wasn’t his favorite idea in the world.

Alexander looked at the grandfather clock. The more his sleep schedule varied, the harder it was for him to tell the time of day. A storm was brewing outside, making it as dark as if it were night.

According to the clock, it was. Alexander shook his head.

“Five o’clock. I may be able to squeeze in…” he sighed heavily, “four more hours?”

Even as he said this, Alex knew he was lying to himself. His eyes burned from lack of sleep, and his stomach felt like it was slowly digesting itself.

He lifted his head, cracking his neck painfully as he did so. Alex winced, and stretched the rest of his limbs. As he did so, he got a glimpse out his window. It was starting to pour buckets, the rain hammering against the glass like bullets. It was coming down to hard to see anything outside, so Alex turned his back on the window.

At the same moment he did so, there was a knock on the door downstairs. Alex paused, for some reason he felt a chill go down his spine. He tried to ignore it, but he remained paralyzed in his place all the same. He couldn’t help but remember the man outside his window weeks ago…

There was another knock. Alex looked at his clock, just to stall, and saw that it had stopped completely, the hands stuck at 5:01.

Another knock, louder and more frantic than the rest. Alexander shook himself, and hurried down the stairs.

When he got to the door, he put his ear to it to see if he could hear anything on the other side. It was useless. All he could hear was the rain, and then a crack of thunder.

There was a faint smell of sulfur in the air, and it disturbed him greatly.

Hamilton unlocked the front door, and it swung open immediately thanks to the efforts of a pretty girl in red. Her hair was long and drenched from the rain, and she didn’t hesitate to hurry into his home.

“Whoa!” he cried as she stepped around him and towards the fireplace, “Who the hell are you?”

The smell of sulfur was stronger now, and the door swung on it’s hinges as the howling wind pushed it inwards. The girl turned to face him, as though remembering something.

“Alexander...” she turned back to face him, face flushed, “I forgot that I’m in this form. It’s me, John.”

Alex stared at the stranger in disbelief as the thing claiming to be John’s eyes turned a complete, soulless black.

“L-Laurens…”


	3. 3

Alexander shook himself. Laurens. Like that was possible.

“Who are you and why exactly should I not kick you into the street this instant?” even he flinched. Alex hadn’t meant for his words to be so cruel, but then again this black eyed thing was claiming to be his John. That struck a nerve.

“It’s me!” the thing sighed in frustration, hitting it's sides with it's arms.

Hamilton, beyond frustrated, grabbed fistfuls of his hair and screamed internally. Meanwhile, the stranger-who-claims-to-be-John dripped on his clean carpet.

“Please, this isn't funny. I need to you to leave my house at once, or I will call the police.” Alex sighed, lowering his hands.

The thing took a step towards him. Alexander took a step back.

“What if I told you something only I would know?”

Alex considered this.

“Alright. Shoot.”

The thing smiled, and it’s eyes turned from black to a shade of warm brown. It looked up at him through it’s long, dark lashes.

“Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words-” it began confidently. Alex's heart stopped beating in his chest.

“To convince you that I love you.” Alex finished in a whisper. He raised his hands to his lips in disbelief.

“You remember.” the thing murmured, taking Alex’s hand. Hamilton drew away, turning his back on the thing.

He shook his head, and walked towards the door. It was still open, and he shut it as hard as he could.

“This isn’t possible.” he breathed, pressing his forehead against the door.

“Hey, I’m here, aren’t I?” whispered the thing-that-could-only-be-John.

Alexander’s face crumpled, and he sobbed.

“John, John.” he cried, turning towards Laurens. John hugged him, and Alex found that he was unused to Lauren’s new body. He was beautiful, of course, but still not...his.

Alex pulled away, keeping a hand on John’s waist as he brushed a strand of hair out of his own eyes.

“But how? You haven’t told me that. And what’s going on with this new-new form?”

John smiled, and Alex was still a little unnerved by seeing the same sort of beam on a stranger’s face. Still, it was Laurens.

“It’s a meat suit, of sorts. You see, well, I-I died.”

Alex nodded, “I know. I buried you.”

John winced, “Yes. And when I died...I went to hell.”

Alex gasped, and John held up his hands pleadingly.

“No! No, it wasn’t like that. It was all part of a plan. I wasn’t tortured or anything, I swear, though waiting was torture enough.” he took Alex’s hand again, “Time is one hundred twenty times as fast in Hell as it is on Earth. So something like six months here is around...maybe fifty years? My point being, they took my soul.”

“What? Who did?” Alex shook his head as though he could clear the fog of confusion clouding his mind.

“Demons! The crossroad demons! It’s all about the souls, you see. Human souls are infinitely powerful, and the demons want them. Crossroad demons initiate the deals, give people what they want. And in ten years...:”

“They take your soul.” Alex shook his head again, and bit his lip, “What does this have to do with me?”

John closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were black. Hamilton took a sharp breath and drew back, arms raised defensively.

“You’re the bargaining chip.”

Laurens nodded, and his eyes went back to normal.

“You’re out of your goddamned mind.” Alexander hissed, “You must be if you think I’m giving you my fucking soul! I have children, John!”

“I know, I know, I know,” John ducked his head.

“DO YOU!?” Hamilton exploded.

“Did I say you had to do it, Alexander?” Laurens hissed, taking a step forward so he could jab his finger into Hamilton’s chest, “I didn’t have a choice in this matter! I probably still don’t! They made me into a demon. I’m trapped. I’m never going to heaven, but I don’t get a normal life if I stay on Earth. In the end, they could always string me up on the rack and torture me for fun.” he took a shaky breath.

“The only reason I didn’t lose my mind waiting, and I waited for centuries, Alex, was because I knew I would get to see you. I don’t care if I close the deal or not, I don’t want to because I know what it means for you. But I knew I would get to see you,” he put his hand on Alex’s shoulders, catching his eyes, “And if I did, that would be enough.”

“I can’t close this deal,” Hamilton whispered.

John nodded, “I understand.”

Alexander swallowed, and rested his forehead against Laurens’.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

John nodded again, “I understand.”

And just like that, Alex was kissing him, their lips pressing together desperately.

And the author let them have their privacy, just this once...


	4. 4

“I still don’t understand why  _ this _ form and not your old one.” Alex prompted, rubbing the tips of his fingers in circles on John’s arm.

John touched his bushy hair self-consciously.

“I don’t know. They wouldn’t give me my old meat suit back, no matter how much I asked. I assumed a women would be easier to posses, too, because of all the stinginess people still have towards guys loving guys.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Do you expect anyone to ever get word of this?”

John contemplated it for a moment.

“I mean, no. But you have a big mouth, sorry, love, and you have an even  _ bigger _ mouth after a few drinks.”

Alexander sighed, because it was true.

John rested his head against Alex’s chest. And yeah, even though it wasn’t John’s original form, it was still  _ John. _ Same posture, same lilt to his voice, same cute facial expressions and tender movements.

Laurens. His Laurens.

And hadn’t he dreamt of being able to lie with John on his chest, their breathing finding a steady rhythm and sticking to it? He had that now... _ for _ now.

“Tell me; what’s been going on while I was-incarcerated?”

“What do you want to know?” Alex moved his hand so he could start on rubbing John’s back. Like a cat, Laurens curled his body so he was closer to him.

John licked his lips, “Herc. Lafayette. What ever happened to the revolutionary set?”

Hamilton’s massage paused, and John looked up at him.

“You...you do still keep in touch, right?”

Alexander sighed.

“When you died, getting together with them was hard. It just felt so different without you there. We all felt it. So we stopped meeting.” his eyes grew distant as he thought about his old friends, “Hercules has a wife now, I think.”

John giggled, “What? No way! He was almost as bad as you, and he settled down? He used to rap about sex with horses!”

Alex smiled at that, “I’m not sure he was talking about actual horses. Besides, I settled down! I mean...sort of.” he looked down at John once more, and sighed at the thought of Eliza. Eliza...someone he couldn’t think about right now.

Lauren’s seemed to understand. He took Alex’s hand, entwining it with his own.

“And Laf?” he asked quietly, trying to change the subject.

“He’s got four kids! Four! Each of their names being more of a mouthful than the last.” Alex shook his head, “Eliza would kill me if I tried to name our kid  Anastasie Louise Pauline du- something.”

John laughed, and Alex had to join in.

“It’s sounds...amazing.” John’s smile slipped away, “I wish-”

Alex kissed him softly, “I know, I know.”

They were silent for a moment, their gazes locked.

“What do we do? Are they going to take you away?” Alex whispered after a moment.

John put a hand on Alex’s cheek, caressing it soothingly.

“I don’t know. I don’t _ know _ , but l also don’t want to.”

“Now, are you  _ really _ sure about that, old John?” said a voice from the doorway. Laurens yelped like he had been hit, and grabbed onto Alex’s shoulders for dear life.

Before he could even grasp the situation, a gasp escaped Alexander’s lips.

“You!” he cried, enraged, “You’re that man who was outside my window! How the hell did you get in here?”

The stranger, unfazed, leaned against the doorway.

“Dear sir, I  _ am _ hell. At least, and agent of the pit.”

“A demon? You’re a demon?” he looked down at John, whose eyes were closed and lips moving in a silent, speedy prayer, “He’s a demon.”

John didn’t answer, but his grip tightened around Hamilton.

“Yes, I believe we all understand that. James Reynolds, at your service.” the demon chuckled, eyes flashing black only momentarily, “At least, that is my vessel. The husband of the pretty one John is wearing. Shall we discuss the matter at hand?”

“The matter for my soul, yes, John already told me. My answer is no.”

The demon took off his hat, and put it over his heart. He grinned broadly, as though it was all a big joke.

Hamilton wasn’t getting the punch line.

“Well if you are  _ so _ sure about that…” the demon said, raising his hand.

John shut his eyes, and looked like he was trying not to scream as the demon snapped his fingers.

In a second, less than that by far, actually, John was standing next to the demon. Tears were streaming down his face. Alex sat up, raising his outstretched hand as though reaching for John.

The demon cackled, delighted.

“If you are so sure, you can say goodbye to the little turtle lover. We’ll have fun with him, no doubt.” he looked up and down John’s meat suit, practically salivating at the thought of all the torture methods he might use, “Lot’s of it.” he repeated quietly.

“No! No, please!” Alex begged.

John opened his eyes, shaking his head frantically.

“Alex you  _ can’t _ !  _ Please, you can’t _ !” he screamed.

“I’m not going to let them hurt you, John. Not anymore.” Alex swore.

Reynolds smiled, and shoved Laurens back onto the bed. He tripped and landed on Hamilton’s chest, and scrambled into his arms.

Alex set his jaw, “What’s the deal. My soul, and ten years, for John? And John won’t be hurt anymore. Not even after...after my soul is your’s. You’ll set him free. Give him his soul back.” he locked eyes with the demon, “John told me a little bit about your kind. You strip away the humanity in a soul, and that’s how demons are spawned. But you didn’t torture him. That means he’s still human. I can  _ feel _ that he’s still a little bit human. You  _ will _ cure his soul, and you  _ will _ let him go to heaven.”

The demon cocked his head so he could size Alex up.

“You will make an interesting demon one day.” he remarked.

Alex shook his head, “I won’t let myself become filth.”

James Reynolds laughed, “You don’t know torture, my good sir. You’ll crack.”

“I have a tolerance for pain.”

Again, the demon flashed his set of pearly teeth. They were human, but something seemed almost monstrous about the way he smiled.

“I’d like to see you try.”

John tried again, tugging on the collar of Alex’s shirt, “You have no idea what they do down there, Alex. I’ve  _ watched  _ them. They peel off your skin, and charr you, and-”

Alex pushed their foreheads together, “No. Stop. I can’t change my mind, not with you on the line.”

Laurens released a breath from his nose, and refused to meet Alexander’s eyes.

Alex looked over at Reynolds.

“What do I need to do?”

The demon smiled, “I’m feeling kind, Alexander. Your terms are different. Twelve years to get your affairs in order and…” he gestured to John, “to continue this one.”

Alexander nodded, though two extra years hardly made him feel better.

“Fine. Let’s go.”


	5. ////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I hope it's play anyways.

"What do I have to do?" Alex asked as John took his hand and squeezed.

Reynolds smiled, and step towards them. Hamilton glared threateningly, and was about to warn the demon that if he moved another inch so help him-

"Relax. The deal closes with a kiss, that's all."

Alex wrinkled his nose, and lookes over at Laurens. He nodded his reassurance.

"Fine. Make it quick." Hamilton snapped, a bad taste in his mouth already.

Reynolds proceeded to walk towards them. When he got to the edge of the bed, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Alex's.

Hamilton's stomach dropped, and he felt all the air rushing out of his body. He pulled away with a gasp, eyes wide as he desperately tried to take gulps of oxygen. John put a hand on his chest, eyes wide with worry.

"Alexander?? Are you okay?" he asked desperately. He glared up at the demon, "What did you do to him?"

James Reynolds grinned, "Side effect of the deal. Sometimes happens, but he'll be fine. Look, he's already regaining his color."

He pointed to Hamilton. Sure enough, a light flush was beginning to fill his cheeks. He had just enough strength to renew his glare at the demon, who simply winked.

"I'll see you soon enough, Alexander. Enjoy each other."

Alex blinked at the spot where the demon had been standing. There was nothing but air there, now. He turned back to Laurens, who's face was a battlefield of emotions.

"You shouldn't have done that." he whispered eventually, cuppin Alex's face with his dainty hand.

Alex pressed his cheek into John's palm, chest rising and falling dramatically as he continued the struggle to regain his breath.

"Not much of a choice." he whispered.

John dropped his hand, and rested his head on Hamilton's chest.

"What happens now?"

Alex ran his hand through John's hair, thinking hard.

"We enjoy each other."


	6. 6

Eliza came home later that week. Alex found that he had missed the sound of half a dozen children running around breaking things. He had missed Eliza, too. The whole situation confused him terribly.

Angelica arrived with her. She was staying the night, since the ship she was boarding to get home to London was leaving the next day.

“Hello, love.” Alex said, greeting Eliza at the door with a peck on the cheek. She didn’t look pleased.

“Okay...still angry. Got it.” Hamilton muttered to himself.

Eliza dropped her bags by the door, and their children flooded in behind her. They crowded around Alexander, hugging him wherever they could reach.

Even Eliza smiled at that.

Angelica wrinkled her nose, and closed the door behind her.

“It’s smells like rotten eggs in here, Alexander. Did you try to cook?”

Alex blushed. He was sort of infamous for his cooking.

“Er….yes.” he replied with a cough. It was easier to go along with it than to create his own reason. He doubted Anglica would be pleased with the truth.

_No, sister-in-law, I’m actually indulging in a demonic affair. Which I sold my soul for. You don’t have to kill me yourself, either, the demon will a little more than a decade._

That would go over nicely.

“How was the trip?” he asked, leading them over to the couch so they could rest and pulling little Angelica into his lap.

**(His daughter, don’t freak out.)**

She giggled, and tugged on his long hair. Alex groaned playfully.

“It was very nice, of course. The weather was perfect, as usual. And it’s always nice to be doted on.” Eliza sighed.

“By the slaves?” Alex grumbled.

His wife blushed, but he didn’t regret his words. Sure, _his_ fortune came from her father’s slaves, but he was still an avid abolitionist.

“No.” she said cooly, “By my father! You know I hate slavery as much as you, Alexander!”

Alex ducked his head guiltily.

“Sorry. I’m glad you had a good time, of course.”

“And your debt plan? How’s that going?” Angelica asked, “Was it worth it?”

Alex thought back to Laurens and all that had happened in the short span of time.

“That’s….a hard question to answer. I’m sure it will be, in the long run.”  

Angelica hummed in agreement, her harsh facade dropping.

"We know your works important, but you hardly spend anytime with your family anymore. And I'm sailing back to London tomorrow..."

"We have tonight, at least. There's a bottle of wine uncorked in the cupboard, and I really can whip up some dinner-"

"Unnecessary!" both of the Schuyler sisters said in unison, jumping to their feet. Alex grinned.

"Fine, fine."

The next day, the whole of the Hamilton clan went to the prt to see Angelica off. She hugged them each in turn, kissing the children playfully.

"Take care of your mother," she ordered them, messing up Philip's hair. She turned to Alex, a little more serious, "and for goodness sake be good to your wife."


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Farmer Refuted was actually one in a series of essays written by Alexander Hamilton in response to Samuel Seabury, who was writing under the pen name A W. Farmer, published in a local newspaper. At least, that is if I remember it correctly.   
> Just so you don't think I'm dumb for using the Farmer Refuted scene from the musical.  
> And in case you were curious (and I probably screwed this up earlier) I have deduced who is alive and who is not born yet for the Hamilton children. The ones who are living (as of what I would say is around mid September, 1791) include Alexander Hamilton Jr, Philip Hamilton, James Alexander Hamilton, and Angelica Hamilton. I'm putting this fic in 1791 because of the Reynolds Pamphlet lyrics, 'To a Mister James Reynolds way back in 1791'.

"I'm just so fucking nervous, John, if I don't get this plan through our country will not be able to continue. Our currency is worthless right now! Do you know how hard it will be to set up trading alliances with other countries if we can't even pay them!? And Madison and Jefferson are determined to make sure it doesn't see itself through, I don't even _know_  how Washington got them to arrange a meeting with me-"

John softly kissed Alex, effectively shutting him up. He put a hand under his chin, tilting Alex's head up so he was looking into his eyes.

"Do you remember Samuel Seabury?" he asked softly.

Alex scowled, "'Course. That pompous jackass that was ranting outside of King's."

John nodded, and released Alexander so he could pull his hair back with a red bow. 

"Right. And you jumped up right next to him and started ranting over him, and completely turned the crowd. It was amazing."

Alex blushed modestly, and sat back against John's couch. He had been making weekly visits to John, who was taking up residence in the Reynold's home, whenever he could get away. He usually didn't have to come up with a cover story, a Eliza was just relieved to see him getting out of the house. 

"But that crowd wasn't full of biased, southern, jackasses who have personal vendettas against me for some reason. What I'm mostly worried about is why they _agreed_ to the meeting. It was such a sudden shift....they must have something planned."

John nodded, and squeezed Alex's hand.

"Then you must be prepared to barter."

Alex nodded, and John rested his head on his shoulder. It was still a challenge to get used to this. When John was still alive and using his _real_  body, not Maria Reynolds meat suit, _Alex_  was the one to lean against John. Whenever they could sneak away from the rest of the soldiers, they would just silently enjoy each other's company. Alex would usually continue writing the endless letters Washington needed to be sent out, and John would write to his father or to the girl he later confessed to Alex was his wife.

It was strange to have the roles reversed. 

"I have to get going. Eliza said she had something to tell me before dinner, and I've already been gone longer than usual."

John shifted so he was pressing their foreheads together, and Alex closed his eyes.

"I'll see you later." he whispered. Laurens nodded, and Alex pulled away with a weak smile.

He shrugged on his heavy green coat, and waved goodbye to John from the door. Laurens visibly swallowed.

"I...I'll miss you."

Alex nodded, "I know. Me too. Soon, I promise."

John bit his lip, and nodded, pulling a pillow into his lap.

Alex walked quickly, hoping to get home before the ominous clouds in the sky released their wet cargo. No such luck. It started to pour when he was only a block away, not enough to soak him through, but enough to make his jacket weigh like led.

Eliza met him at the door, and Alex hurried inside, dropping his coat into a nearby wash bin so it wouldn't make the floor into a swimming pool. Eliza watched him, a bemused smile on her face.

"Raining?" she teased, coming up behind him and slipping her arms around his waist.

"Very much so, yes." he turned, and gently kissed her forehead, "So, what's up?"

She looked at him, confused, for a moment.

"You said you had something to tell me..."

Eliza nodded in understanding, and led Alex to the kitchen table.

"You'll probably want to be sitting down. Let me get the children to come down so you can hear the news together."

Alexander nodded, his chest tightening with worry. He tried to relax, after all, Eliza didn't look _upset_  by whatever her news was.

Eliza yelled up the stairwell, "Kids! Come downstairs we have something to tell you!"

 A few minutes later, all five children were seated around Alex. James, who was only four, was sitting in Alex's lap. Eliza was in front of them, smiling proudly at her family, though it was tinged with something light nervousness. Alex bounces James on his knee, mostly to get out his nerves and not for the toddler's amusement, though James did giggle.

"What is it, Betsy?" Alex asked, licking his lips.

Eliza beamed, "I'm pregnant."


	8. 8

Alex jumped from his seat, rushing over to hug his wife. She giggled as he picked her up bridal-style, showering her face with kisses.

"This is amazing, Eliza!" Alex cried, gently putting her down. She grinned, and Alex touched her stomach gently, almost reverentially, "How long have you known?"

"A month or so."

Hamilton blinked, slowly raising his head. Eliza's lips were pursed guiltily, but her eyes still shined with happiness.

"A-A month or _so_? Why didn't you tell me?" Alex dropped his hand to Eliza's stomach, eyebrows knitting in confusion. She placed her cool hand over his, rubbing her thumb gently over the back of his palm.

"I didn't want to add to your stress."

"Stress? I'm fine, Eliza! Of course I would want to know if you're pregnant!" Alex argued, blood rushing to his cheeks as he grew just a teensy bit frustrated. It was like Philip all over again.

Eliza looked pointedly behind him, where the children were all still sitting. Philip himself had a worried look on his face, his eyebrows drawn. Alex shook his head.

"Kids can you go to your rooms for a bit? We need to talk." Alexander sighed, and his kids each ran over to hug their mother before running up to their rooms.

Alexander turned back to Eliza, whose hands were folded over her stomach, a guilty smile plastered to  her lips. She raised her eyebrow, as though waiting for Alex to begin. Instead, he just put his hand over her own.

"Next time," he began softly, "I would really like to know."

Eliza bit her lip to hold back a laugh, "Next time? How many children are you planning for?"

In response, Alex kissed her gently, a pang of guilt in his stomach. What was he doing to himself...to _her_?

He pulled away, gently pushing back Eliza's hair. Her brown eyes, the one's he had fallen in love with, were shining and calf like. Gosh, he was a dick. Alex kissed her forehead gently, a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you written your father? Angelica?"

"No. I was _keeping_ it from you, but you are always going to be the first to know." she grinned jokingly, "Unless Theo pries it from me while I'm over sometime."

Alexander frowned briefly, failing to hide his displeasure from his wife. Eliza just sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"She's my friend, Alexander! Just because you and Aaron are caught in this petty feud-"

"Hey!" Alex complained, "It's _not_  a petty feud. He's got no standings, except with those who will boost him up!"

Eliza put a hand on his chest, "Leave the politics at work, how many times must I tell you? I don't mean to play this card, but...I am pregnant." she smiled smugly, "And I invited them over for dinner."

As if on cue (or maybe it was the universe trying to stop Alex from complaining) there was a knock on the door. Eliza hurried over to answer it, and in walked a nervous looking Burr, followed by the two Theodosia. Little 'Dosia was balanced on her mother's hip, but she tugged on her sleeve to get down. Her mother smiled, and did as her daughter asked. Immediately, Theodosia ran upstairs in search of Philip.

Burr sighed, "We're going to have to go to their wedding someday."

"Lord, make it not so." Alex grumbled good naturedly. Eliza nudged him with her elbow, and he made his way over to Aaron so they could shake hands.

"Hamilton. How's the financial plan going?"

Surprised, Alex answered, "Not well. How did you know."

Burr cocked his head to Theodosia, who was joyously reuniting with Eliza (though it wasn't much of a _reunion_ , since only a street separated their houses).

 "Ahhh." Alex sighed in understanding, "I think supper is on the table. Shall we...?"

Burr nodded, and they walked to the kitchen. Alex grimaced to himself about how awkward the whole thing was, but knew Eliza was right, as usual. As they made their way to the kitchen, Alex called up the stairs for the children to come down. They did, like a small stampede of...baby elephants or something. Little Theodosia was sitting on Philip's shoulders, her curls bouncing as they ran. Eliza winced.

"Careful-" she called, feebly reaching out a hand. 

Once they were seated, the two families dug in, Burr and Hamilton carefully skirting around politics. Theodosia and Eliza were happily chatting to each other from across the table, though Alex didn't understand what they were saying.

"So-er, Alexander. Thomas Jefferson is being an ass, then?"

Theodosia hit her husband's arm, and he winced.

"Children, Aaron!" she reprimanded. He smiled guiltily, and Alex laughed.

"Yes, he _definitely_  is. Madison, too, if you believe it. He's sticking to Jefferson like molasses. I'm never getting this plan through...unless I think of a way to get them to compromise."

"Can you appeal to Washington?"

Alex chuckled bitterly, "Hardly. He's left me high and dry on this one."

Burr leaned forward, hands fidgeting on the table.

"Can you arrange a dinner of sorts?" he suggested, "If they show, Jefferson and Madison will at least have to listen to you. And you could...compromise."

Alex leaned forward, interest peaked. 

"You mean bargain?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper, though no one around them was paying attention. Aaron nodded.

"I've heard rumors...I stay up to date on political gossip best as I can, and they say congress has been fighting to move New York City."

Alexander rubbed his jaw, realizing with a start that he needed a shave. 

"You mean give the capitol to the Virginians? Congress will never go for it."

Burr leaned back in his chair, and shrugged, "If you get Washington's approval, you're almost there. But with Madison and Jefferson backing you to move the capitol there, there's no way it can be turned down. They get the capital..."

"We get the banks." Alex whispered. Burr nodded, and Alex shook his head, "You're a bloody genius."

Eliza hit her husband, "Alex!"

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, the first chapter! Don't worry because the crack is coming (geez that sounds off) next chapter! (finger guns) Thanks, and tell me what you think!! XD


End file.
